earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Dissolution
Chapter 1 :: Silver & Gold Azuremyst Isle, Crash Site 17 "Hey! Over here! She's still alive, thank the Light!" Voices seemed to echo strangely through the odd fog in her head, she couldn't discern whether there was one or many. As this realization came to her, so did her body come to know its pain; she could feel the dull throb of a broken bone somewhere, as well as the pin-and-needle sensation of dozens of tiny lacerations across her skin. "Her wounds are not so grievous," came an almost melodic voice, "Leave her to me, and I will see to her hurts." She was then surrounded by a strange, yet comforting warmth that filled not only her body, but reached down into her very soul to soothe the dark and broken places where nightmares of her ordeal would have laid in waiting. Like phantoms, she could feel the gentle touch of hands across her skin, and wherever they touched whatever wounds that lay there ceased to exist. As those hands worked their miracles, she could hear the hauntingly beautiful song of the Naaru echoing around her, but when the hands left the song went with them. Kirensa opened her eyes, her vision hazed and blurry from the crash. All that was before her was a mass of silver and violet hues, but then in a brilliant flare of light it was gone. She blinked furiously, raising a hand to shade her eyes as an acolyte rushed over to draw a canvas shade over her, "I'm sorry about that! Are you feeling better?" The young draenei nodded, "Yes, but...but who was that, just now?" Kira looked around herself in perplexity, trying to find any hint of that silvery shadow. The acolyte looked at her in confusion, "Who was who? There hasn't been anyone but me here all day." Kirensa lay back in her bed, staring at the ceiling as the contemplated the acolyte's statement. Had that been a figment of her imagination then? She couldn't deny the touch of the Light that had come from that being, however. It was like the power one could feel emanating from the Naaru, but somehow...diminished. As a child borne of the Light, Kirensa knew its Touch, but there was something different, something--foreign to this. She tossed off the coverlet, sitting up in the bed much to the dismay of the acolyte across the room. She waved the other draenei off, "I'm really feeling much better and I'm sure you need this bed for someone else who could truly use it." The acolyte didn't seem to much like that answer, but she couldn't deny that the young mage seemed perfectly recovered. With no further argument, Kirensa was quit of the infirmary and she stepped out into the sunlight of the new world. Sunlight touched her skin with its warmth, but the land she looked upon was undeniably strange. As she walked through the encampment pieced together from the wreckage, she listened to the talk of various people. Azeroth. The Burning Legion. Joining with the Alliance. Fear of the Horde. Hated Blood Elves. It was all confusing, and all the while the only thing she could think of was that strange silvery figure that had stood watch over her. She shook her head, "Wake up, Kira," she self-admonished, "Daydreaming isn't going to do anything for anyone right now." She nodded, satisfied for the moment that she had straightened herself out. Inclining her head toward the golden rays of the sun, she set out along the path toward the remnants of the other draenei. Somehow, she would find a way to help. After that, she would find that silvery being...somehow.